Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Das Sequel
by sela
Summary: Tja, ich sag jetzt nicht viel dazu… nur soviel: das ist das Sequel zu „Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen“ und ihr solltet vielleicht erst einmal das lesen… Das wars von meiner Seite…
1. Sequel 1

Alle, die "Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen" nicht gelesen haben, sollten das vielleicht tun, da es sich hierbei, wie sich an der Überschrift unschwer erkennen lässt, um ein Sequel handelt! Auf gut Deutsch: das seien Sequel und du erst lesen müssen "Ein Land, das Himmel heißen tut" (und reviewen.)  
  
Also, am Anfang wird es eine kleine Rückblende (.) geben. ich werde dann einfach weiterschreiben, wie es mir passt!  
  
Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen Das Sequel  
  
Sie dachte, das wäre der größte Fehler ihres Lebens gewesen, wünschte, sie könnte es rückgängig machen. "Bulma." Sie erwartete, dass er jetzt etwas sagte wie sie sei ein sentimentales Erdenweib, sie sei nicht besser als alle anderen, er würde nie Gefühle für jemanden entwickeln - erst recht nicht für ein Erdenweib - und so werden wie Kakarott. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Vegeta schwieg lange.  
  
Aber schließlich kam seine Antwort.  
  
Das war inzwischen drei Monate her. Vegeta hatte so reagiert, wie sie es nicht erwartet hatte: er hatte zuerst diese Worte ausgesprochen, von denen sie glaubte, er würde sie nicht kennen. Ja, er hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Und sie in den Arm genommen. Damals hatte Bulma kaum registriert was vor sich ging, so überrascht war sie gewesen. Aber jetzt im Nachhinein konnte sie sich an jede Einzelheit, jeden Sinneseindruck und jedes Gefühl erinnern.  
  
Seufzend streckte Bulma sich auf ihrem Bett aus und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Es war früh morgens und sie versuchte krampfhaft, nicht aufzustehen. Kaum dass sie sich umgedreht hatte, blickten sie zwei hellwache, glitzernde Augen an. ". Morgen", murmelte sie und lächelte. Vegeta schwieg. "Mann, hab ich gut geschlafen.", murmelte sie und kuschelte sich an Vegeta. Dieser zog sie näher an sich. Bulma genoss seine Nähe und die Wärme seines Körpers und schloss die Augen. "Es wundert mich nicht, dass du gut geschlafen hast. nach der Nacht.", meinte Vegeta. Bulma spürte, dass sie leicht rot wurde, und drehte ihr Gesicht aus Vegetas Blickwinkel. Dieser registrierte grinsend, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Ja, es war eine lange Nacht gewesen. wie so viele vorausgehende Nächte auch.  
  
Später am Tag war Bulma gerade damit beschäftigt, an Vegetas GR herumzureparieren, als ihre Mutter ihr das schnurlose Telefon brachte. "Hier, mein Schatz. Es ist dein Arzt!", meinte sie und zeigte ihren immer- glücklich Gesichtsausdruck. "Oh! Mist, den hab ich vergessen!", meinte Bulma und nahm das Telefon. "Ja? - Es tut mir Leid, ich hab den Termin vergessen! - Können wir ihn nachholen? - Heute Abend? Das wäre gut! - Gut, um 18 Uhr. - Ja, dieses Mal werde ich kommen. - Ihnen auch einen schönen Tag!" Bulma legte auf und meinte zu ihrer Mutter: "Hach, ich hab doch tatsächlich meinen Termin vergessen! Und das, obwohl er so wichtig ist!" "Warum hast du denn einen Arzt-Termin, Schätzchen? Du bist doch nicht etwa krank, oder?" "Nein. Ich habe doch nächste Woche ein - wie es auf der Einladung so schön heißt - "Auslands-Symposium für Erfinder, Ingeneure und Technikliebende" in Ägypten und um da einreisen zu dürfen muss man sich erst untersuchen und impfen lassen! Und das wäre heute gewesen! Ein Glück, dass ich heute Abend noch einen Termin gekriegt habe."  
  
Nach ihrem Arztbesuch ging Bulma zuerst an den GR, stellte die Schwerkraft gleich 0 und trat ein. "Was soll das? Ich trainiere!", brauste Vegeta auf. Bulma blickte ihn unverwandt an. "Was ist?", meinte Vegeta nun. "Du weißt, dass ich nächste Woche nach Ägypten zu einen Auslands-Kongress wollte?", fragte Bulma mit belegter Stimme. ".ja." "Das kann ich jetzt vergessen!!!" "Und wieso?", fragte Vegeta mehr neugierig als mitfühlend. "Ganz einfach: ein selbstverliebter Saya-jin hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu schwängern!" Plötzlich war alles totenstill. Bulma glaubte, ihren Herzschlag zu hören. Selbst das stetige Hin und Her auf den Gängen schien verstummt zu sein. "Was. was hast du gesagt?", flüsterte Vegeta überrascht. "Ich bin schwanger."  
  
Bulma hatte sich auf der Fahrt zurück überlegt, wie sie es Vegeta sagen sollte. Sie hatte sich alle möglichen Versionen zurechtgelegt und sich schließlich für eine, die ihrer Meinung nach die beste war, entschieden. Aber als sie sich gegenüber standen war alles wie weggeblasen und sie sagte genau das Gegenteil von allem, was sie sich vorbereitet hatte. Denn in Wirklichkeit machte es ihr nichts aus, dass sie die Tagung verpasste. Sie war schwanger! Und als Vater kam nur Vegeta in Frage. Was sollte sie daran traurig stimmen? Klar, die Tagung wäre schon eine gute Möglichkeit den einen oder anderen für ihre Arbeiten zu gewinnen, aber wenn sie nicht hinginge - es wäre kaum ein Unterschied! Die CC war auch so vermögend genug. Aber es war ein Unterschied, ob sie nur Vegetas Freundin oder noch zusätzlich die Mutter seines Kindes war.  
  
In Vegeta überschlugen sich die Gefühle. Sollte er sich darüber freuen, Vater zu werden? Oder sollte er wehmütig sein, weil er jetzt für immer an Bulma gebunden war? Und außerdem war da noch diese leise Stimme, die meinte, Bulma habe noch gar nicht gesagt, dass ER der Vater sei. ".schwanger?" "Ja. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen??? Schwanger! Ich bekomme ein Kind! DEIN Kind!", antwortete Bulma. ". schwanger. von mir." "Natürlich von dir!", meinte sie sarkastisch, "von wem denn sonst?" Wiederum breitete sich unangenehme Stille unter ihnen aus.  
  
"Vegeta? Wie. wie stehst du zu der Sache?", brach Bulma schließlich das Schweigen. "Ich. ich weiß nicht. es kommt ein kleines bisschen plötzlich.", meinte er noch immer verdattert. Bulma wurde heiß und kalt. Unter schlechten Vorahnungen trat sie abwechselnd von einem Bein auf das andere. Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie tausend Tote sterben. Wie würde er reagieren? Hoffentlich akzeptiert er es wenigstens. "Hm." "Was hm?", meinte Bulma, "ich. ich muss wissen, wie du dazu stehst, Vegeta!" Vegeta sah sie noch immer ausdruckslos an.  
  
Sollte er sich freuen? Oder seine verlorene Unabhängigkeit betrauern? Vegeta spürte, dass Bulma sich äußerst unwohl in ihrer Position fühlte und auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete, aber er war noch nicht fähig dazu, einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Klar, er hatte schon hin und wieder darüber nachgedacht, was wäre, wenn er Vater würde, aber dann lief es immer darauf hinaus, dass er das Kind bei der Mutter lassen und es nach ein paar Jahren unter seine Fittiche nehmen würde. Aber konnte er das auch mit Bulma machen? Immerhin. Er liebte sie, darüber war er sich bewusst. Vegeta hatte es zwar nicht oft gezeigt, das ließ sein Stolz nicht zu, aber sie beide wussten, was sie füreinander empfanden. Und genau deswegen zweifelte er an seiner "die Mutter kümmert sich um das Kind und ich trainiere es später"-Theorie. Und da diese Theorie außer Kraft gesetzt war, konnte er sich nichts unter "Familie" vorstellen. Er würde Zeit brauchen, aber Bulma würde ihm diese Zeit nicht geben. sie wollte eine Antwort. Auf der Stelle. Hier und jetzt. Sofort. Einen Aufschub würde sie wohl kaum dulden. Aber was sollte er sagen? Und würde er es später vielleicht bereuen? "Vegeta? Ich. ich werde jetzt einfach gehen, du wirst die irgendwann einmal zu einer Entscheidung überreden und - wer weiß - wir werden entweder eine Familie oder keine. Es liegt an dir." Vegeta registrierte die Worte und auch, dass Bulma den GR verließ. Allerdings war er noch so überrumpelt, dass er zu Boden stürzte, als Bulma die Gravitation wieder hochdrehte.  
  
Tadaaa! Teil 1 meines wunderbaren, einwandfreien, noch vor Weihnachten geposteten Sequels! *g* Ich freue mich auf eure kurzen, langen, freudigen, weihnachtlichen, deprimierten, suizidgeprägten Reviews (( wollte ich nur nebenbei erwähnt haben *g*)  
  
Wann wollen wir denn heiraten? Ich meine, Namek ist ja kein Katzensprung und wir müssen die Einladungen schon früh genug rausschicken, damit alle pünktlich da sind. außerdem müssen wir uns noch über die Gästeliste und die Tischordnung und das Essen und die Musik etc unterhalten! Hach, ich bin ja sooo aufgeregt! 


	2. Sequel 2

Hach, manche Leute (2) wissen eben doch, wozu besagtes Kästchen links unten gut ist! *freu* Schöne Grüße an euch alle! Ich hoffe, der Weihnachtsmann (oder das Christkind???) haben euch alle schöne Geschenke gebracht! Na ja. wenn nicht. die liebe Tante Sela hört euch gern zu! Nur ins Review schreiben (toll, wie ich das so nebenbei erwähnt habe, nicht?)  
  
Ein Land, das wir Himmel nennen - Das Sequel Kapitel 2  
  
Früh am Morgen verließ Vegeta den GR und nahm eine eiskalte Dusche. Er hatte die ganze Nacht durchtrainiert und inzwischen war schon die Sonne aufgegangen. Dennoch war er noch immer nicht in der Lage, einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Fast torkelnd trat er schließlich an Bulmas Bett und blickte auf ihr schlafendes Gesicht.  
  
Schwanger.  
  
Dieser Wort spukte ihm nun schon seit Stunden im Kopf herum und ließ sich einfach nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen.  
  
Schwanger.  
  
Vegeta seufzte und legte sich hin. Bulma, immer noch tief schlafend, drehte sich zu ihm und schmiegte sich an seine Brust.  
  
Schwanger.  
  
Vegeta fasste einen Entschluss.  
  
Kurze Zeit später öffnete Bulma ihre Augen. Na ja, man konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie sie freiwillig geöffnet hätte. Sie wurde, um es kurz zu sagen, äußerst unsanft an der Schulter gerüttelt. Sie murmelte kurz etwas, schlug die Augen auf und schloss sie wegen des hellen Lichts sofort wieder. "Bulma!" Sie murmelte wiederum unverständliche Worte und mühte sich ab, ihre Augen gegen das Licht geöffnet zu halten. "Was?", meinte sie verschlafen. "Bulma. du wolltest meine Meinung wissen." Plötzlich war Bulma hellwach und starrte Vegeta mit weit geöffneten Augen an. "Ja?", drängte sie. "Ich. ähm. also. ich." Vegeta wusste nicht, wie er es formulieren sollte. Er war sich zwar inzwischen über seine Gefühle im klaren, aber die Fähigkeit sie zu zeigen, war ihm noch immer verwehrt. "Ich." "Ja oder nein?", versuchte Bulma ungeduldig, ihm die Sache zu erleichtern. ".ich. ja. ja!", meinte er schließlich. Bulma musterte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, der im Moment nicht vor Stolz trotzte, sondern eher unsicher wirkte. Schließlich hellte sich ihre Miene auf. "Du meinst es ernst, nicht wahr? Du freust dich wirklich!", murmelte sie. Sie blickte ihn noch einen Moment nachdenklich an, doch dann übermannten sie ihre Gefühle und sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. "Ich bin so froh, Vegeta. ich glaube, ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie es hätte weitergehen sollen, wenn du nein gesagt hättest. ehrlich gesagt, habe ich auch jetzt kaum eine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte. aber wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen. "Natürlich schaffen wir es. ich habe in meinem Leben fast alles geschafft!", meinte Vegeta. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf Bulmas Gefühlsausbruch reagieren sollte. "FAST alles. Nur Son-Goku konntest du nicht besiegen, nicht wahr?" Vegeta grinste. Normalerweise würde er jetzt einen Streit vom Damm brechen. aber sie hatte ja Recht. Er war nur an Son-Goku gescheitert. (und an Freezer. ) Er spürte, wie sie sich neben ihm aus dem Bett quälte. "Ich muss arbeiten. na ja. wir sehen uns dann beim Essen.", meinte sie und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Auf dem Gang blieb Bulma erst einmal stehen und atmete tief durch. Er hatte tatsächlich ja gesagt. ja. wow. sie hätte das nicht erwartet. er war ein Saya-jin, noch dazu der Prinz. und dass er es akzeptierte, dass er zusammen mit einer Menschenfrau ein Kind haben würde. wow. Wow. mehr fiel ihr dazu nicht ein. Lächelnd und bestens gelaunt ging sie ins Badezimmer und duschte.  
  
Das wars mal wieder. sehr kurz, ich weiß. aber - mein Gott! Ich komm eben zu gar nichts mehr!!  
  
Tja, mir fällt gerade auf, dass es in diesem Kapitel (oder etwa in der ganzen Story???) ziemlich viele . gibt. (( schon wieder. *grummel*) na ja, ich hoffe mal, das nimmt mir niemand übel und ich werde deswegen nicht in der Hölle landen. hoffe ich.  
  
Also. ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube, es wäre gut, wenn du noch im Januar zur Anprobe kommen würdest. immerhin muss ja noch soviel besprochen werden!! Welche Farbe? Welcher Schnitt? Rüschen? Oder keine? Spitzen? Oder keine? Hach!!! Und wer werden die anderen Brautjungfern sein?!? Und wie werden die Haare sein? Hochgesteckt? Oder offen? Locken? Oder glatt? Welcher Priester? Katholisch? Evangelisch? Orthodox? Standesamtlich? Oder auch kirchlich? Mann. ich glaube, das wird meine erste und letzte Hochzeit. 


	3. Ende

Ja, ich hab mich entschlossen, dass das das (3mal das bzw dass.) Ende ist. ich habe mir das Sequel anders vorgestellt, aber jetzt hat es sich zum Gegenteil entwickelt und ist miserabel geworden. Also setze ich hier einen Schluss. Klar, ich könnte meine eigentliche Vorstellung vom Sequel noch bringen, aber darauf habe ich nach meinem missratenem Versuch keine Lust!  
  
Bye Sela 


End file.
